Why Does the Angel Weep?
by Moho7
Summary: One Angel, one man, and one story told from a very different perspective. It all answers the one simple question: What are the angels weeping for?
1. Chapter 1

Why Does the Angel Weep?

* * *

**Obviously I don't own anything. Also thank you to my friend Niamh for helping me come up with some of the ideas in this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I didn't want him to see me.

I wasn't even really supposed to be in his house, but I noticed from outside he had a library, and I was too interested not to check it out. My parents thought I was in the Human Dimension to try and find someone to bind to, and unfortunately for me their lifelong wish was granted. They'd no longer be the Angels with a daughter without a human, something that's frowned upon by all Angels no matter what their background. At least maybe they'd be impressed with me, but I was so late in being bound to a human it was unlikely. Of course when I told them I was going to leave out the part it was completely accidental.

I had entered the house through the backdoor, and gingerly made my way upstairs to where I had seen the library from the front. At first glance it looked like there were no humans in the house, but I should have checked more carefully before going any further. I was just touching the spines of one of the books when I heard the library door creak open and felt myself lock into place for the first time.

The process of locking had been described to me so many times, but it was totally unlike what I expected. It was as if I was an outsider looking in on what my body was doing, and I had no control of what I was doing. My hands immediately flew up to cover my face and I could feel my body altering itself and hardening, so all I could do was stand with my back turned to the person that had entered the room, motionless. At this point I was incredibly annoyed at myself at allowing myself to be seen, but I was distracted by the ragged breathing of the human that had entered the room.

They called out to me, but of course I couldn't answer.

"Hello?" Their voice confirmed to me it was a male human, and quite a young as well. "Is anyone there?"

I wanted to tell him I was so sorry for what was going to happen, but I couldn't do anything until he blinked. That was when I would be unlocked, and free to move around until he opened his eyes again. Time passes slower for Angels than it does for humans, so I would be able to do almost anything before I was locked again. There was no telling how long I'd be unlocked for; it could be weeks, months, or even years. It depended on how much energy the human had, and how strong the binding was. If he possessed a lot of energy it would only be a couple of weeks I was unlocked for, no matter how strong I was. This was my first binding, so I imagined I'd be pretty weak.

The man hadn't blinked yet, but I figured he would pretty soon. I couldn't imagine what it would be like for him, coming into a room to find a statue of an angel, but he must have been pretty terrified. If the roles were reversed I know I would have. Then again it depended on what he knew already about my race, but I'm not sure knowing his fate would comfort him at all.

Suddenly I felt all the tension flow out of me, and I realised I must have unlocked. I slowly turned around to face the man I was bound to and the man I would ultimately kill.

He was quite young as I thought, probably around twenty four in human years, but that made it all the worse. His hair was a light brown colour and stuck up at the front, with a stray lock falling down over his face. His eyes were closed obviously, but I wished I could see what colour they were, just so I could see what he was really like. Humans believe that eyes are portals to the soul, something us Angels could never understand with our stone, unmoving eyes.

I realised I cared a lot for this man that I did not know at all, and never really would. Up until he looked at me he had a whole life of his own and I was going to take it away. I wished he wouldn't have to see me in my stone form, but that's the only side to Angels humans ever get to see. To him I will be the stone monster that took away his life, but to me he will be the living, breathing man that didn't deserve to die.

I couldn't stand being in the library anymore with the person I was going to kill, so I muttered the dimension transporter code under my breath and closed my eyes, and when I opened them I was back in transport room in the Angel dimension. Around me other Angels were coming and going so I decided to get home quickly before I ran into someone I knew. I gave a nod to the dimension manager that was recording who had been and went, and breathed in a big breath of the familiar Angel Dimension air as I stepped outside. The air in our dimension was cleaner as the humans had polluted theirs' beyond repair, but there was something I liked about the griminess of the human air. This wasn't a view many shared with me.

As I made my way home I thought of all the differences between the Angel Dimension and the Human one, and I wish I could say there were none.

The Angel Dimension and the Human Dimension were parallel, so they started off exactly the same, but the different inhabitants of both dimensions changed that very quickly. The Angels devoted themselves to annihilation. The Humans devoted themselves to survival. The main purpose for any Angel was to kill. The method used to kill is usually to send the victims back in time, and then feed off the energy of the life they would have had had it not been for the angel. A particularly strong Angel didn't even have to do this though; it would just kill victims by violence. Humans are a stark contrast indeed to this. They value knowledge and creativity; not suffering and cruelty. They preserve this knowledge and creativity through literature and books; once an Angel is finished with a victim it finds another one. My admiration for the human race is a totally foreign concept to most Angels, so it's something I keep to myself. The others do think it's a little odd I've never been bound to a human before, but I try to just laugh their comments off.

I arrived back at my house to see my parents waiting anxiously outside.

"Agate, why have you been so long?" My mother asked with a look of concern on her face. I hated it when she used my name, it just reminded me of the stone creature Angels become. Most of us are named after types of stone, metal or jewels, as if the fact we are forced to kill innocent people doesn't remind us enough of what we really are. Then again, most Angels don't care. They become as hard and emotionless as the monsters they turn into. They don't seem to realise we're not too different from the Humans, and if they did they probably wouldn't care.

"I was in the Human Dimension like I told you I was going to be," I replied and opened the door.

"And?" My mother persisted expectantly.

I paused a little before answering. "I was bound."

She shrieked and hugged me, but I shrugged her off so she hugged my father instead.

"We knew this day would come," my father said, grinning. "Of course," he continued, "We expected it to come a little sooner."

I tried to get past my parents into my room, but my mother wouldn't stop talking.

"So do you remember how binding works? Do you want me to explain it?"

"No, I remember how it works."

"I'll explain it to you anyway!"

I sighed. "Go on then."

"So now you're bound to this human you're dedicated to them. When they open their eyes again you'll automatically appear in the Human Dimension in stone form again. Don't worry it won't hurt, you'll just be a little disorientated. Then when they blink again, you can come back here to us and everything starts again! Each time you return to the Human Dimension you'll be a little closer to the human you're bound to, until finally you you'll be close enough that when they blink again you can kill them. Exciting, isn't it?"

"Very," I grumbled and push past her into my room. I collapse onto my bed and close my eyes, and wish that it was me in the man I'm bound to's place.


	2. Chapter 2

Why Does the Angel Weep?

* * *

**Thanks for the feedback guys, your nice comments really boosted my confidence in my writing! So without further ado, here is the second thrilling installment of Why Does the Angel Weep!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next day did not start well.

I woke up early and decided to go for a walk before my parents awoke, so I silently made my way through the house and slipped out the door. Right into the arms of my waiting, and more noticeably angry mother.

"Where are you going at this time in the morning? You don't have anywhere to be." The cheerfulness she was feeling yesterday was all gone.

This was a not so subtle reference to my complete lack of friends.

"I wanted to get some air," I replied, annoyed. I couldn't be bothered with her this morning and tried to push past.

"We have plenty of air inside the house for you to appreciate; don't you value all the things we do for you?"

I had no idea what these things were she was referring to. Pressuring me to be bound to a human? Laughing at my ideas and opinions? Completely ignoring me when other people were around because I was such a disgrace? Oh yeah, I had plenty of reasons to be appreciative.

"Let it go mother," I said abruptly and pushed past her again, and she let me through this time. I walked slowly, thinking she might try to call after me and get me to come back, but she didn't. Unsurprising.

I wasn't sure where my bad mood had come from but it was almost certainly to do with yesterday. The more I thought about it the more I felt sick inside, and I could feel my anger and guilt swirling around in my stomach like an uncontainable torrent that would eventually explode out of me, covering myself and anyone around me. I picked up a stone from the ground and passed it between my hands, scraping it along any tree or wall I came across. I wasn't sure where I was planning to go, but I eventually ended up outside the education centre.

All Angels had to go to the education centre until they were deemed knowledgeable and mature enough to leave, but the definition of knowledgeable was not one I agreed with. Basically, Angels were taught to hate. They weren't particular about who they hated, just any other race that seemed 'inferior'. It was all twisted propaganda that was fed to the Angels that went to the education centre, but my was it effective. Almost every Angel that came out from there was eager to bind as quickly as possible and make their first kill. An Angel like myself that didn't want this was forced to sit through years of their life in the education centre mindlessly agreeing with everything that was taught, when in reality our thoughts were completely different. I left the education centre at a relatively normal age, but it was five years since then and I had only been bound yesterday.

After standing aimlessly outside the centre for ten minutes, my day got increasingly worse as I spotted some people my age walking towards me. Leading the pack was someone I really didn't want to see, and she was grinning slyly as she looked at me. Being dragged along behind her was a male Angel I hadn't seen before. I considered turning and walking away but that would probably have pleased her even more.

"Amethyst," I said, looking at the ground as her and her pack reached me. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Why do you talk like that? People might think you're intelligent," Amethyst sneered and everyone laughed. The boy standing behind her looked around uncomfortably. She saw this and assured him it was okay to laugh. "Oh don't worry Clay, Agate is the village idiot." He still looked uncomfortable. I mustered all my confidence and replied sarcastically.

"The village idiot? Be careful how you're talking Amethyst, people might think you're intelligent." It took a while for this comment to process in her brain, and the boy, Clay, smiled a little. Amethyst eventually gave up on trying to work out if I complimented or insulted her, and sneered again.

"Are you on your way to the energy bank? God, you're such a loser."

I found her use of the word 'God' ironic as God was strictly a human concept, but clearly she didn't understand this. I thought there was a kind of beauty to the concept of some higher being watching over you, but Angels believed that they _were_ the higher being.

"Well, are you going to the energy bank?" Amethyst persisted. She turned to Clay and continued. "Amethyst is the same age as us and she's never been bound to a human before, I told you she was a loser." I saw something flash in Clay's eyes when she said this, but I couldn't tell if it was bewilderment or if he was just laughing at me. I wasn't sure whether to tell Amethyst that I had been bound or not, but seeing the look on her face made up my mind for me.

"Actually Amethyst, I have been bound." Her pack gasped but she tried to stay cool and collected.

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"How?"

"And you called _me_ the village idiot?"

Some of her pack laughed at this, but she turned round and glared at them so they stopped. She paused for a minute trying to think about what to say next. Finally, she spoke.

"I don't believe you."

Her stupidity really never did fail to amaze me.

"When have I ever been bothered about not being bound to a human before? Why would I lie now?" At this point I tried to turn and walk away but Amethyst started shouting.

"Because!"

I turned back to face her.

"Because isn't a very valid reason," I replied and tried to walk away again.

"Because...because..."she muttered, looking around for inspiration. Her eyes landed on Clay. "Because you're clearly trying to impress Clay to get him to like you!" She said with triumph. I was about to tell her how ridiculous that notion was when I felt a tugging sensation inside me and I started to feel myself locking again. With a start I realised the man I was bound to must have opened his eyes again, and sure enough my vision cleared and I found myself in his library. This really wasn't a good day for me.

I had changed position from before and now I was facing him, my hands down from my face. He stumbled backwards when he saw I had moved and I tried pointlessly to communicate to him that I didn't want to do this.

"If someone playing a trick on me this isn't funny," he said, his voice cracking. He studied me with a look of fear in my eyes when something registered within him.

"You're an Angel, aren't you?"

I wanted to scream at him yes, I was an Angel and he should leave right this instance but he started to move further towards me.

"I've read about you," he whispered. "I've heard the myths and legends, and now I know they're true." He stopped and looked into my eyes. "I wonder if you can hear me."

I was desperately trying to find some way to move and communicate with him but it was impossible. He raised his hand and touched my face, and I could feel the warmth emanating from it.

"Your face isn't like the pictures I've seen. In the pictures you look full of fury and hate, but you look just as scared as me." This was interesting. I assumed my face would automatically contort to the same angry one as the rest of the Angels in stone form, but I must look different. This man knew. He understood.

"How did you get here I wonder," he continued thoughtfully, moving back to study all of me. "I suppose this is going to be the end of me now isn't it? Oh well, I may be young but I've had a good run. He pulled a chair over from a desk and sat down in front of me. I wanted to cry at how _human _he was. How beautiful this creature before me was. But then I saw him start to close his eyes and the tension inside me released, and I found myself back in the Angel dimension lying on the floor under an astounded looking Amethyst.

"Well," I said, slightly delirious. "That was strange." And then I closed my eyes and didn't open them for a long time.


End file.
